


shower check

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Lauren Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: text: I gave up great shower sex to be here so don't say I never did anything for our friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](https://ericadays.tumblr.com/post/156760547477/w-lauren-and-amy-text-i-gave-up-great-shower)

x x x

 

“Aren’t you coming?” Angela calls from the bathroom doorway. Lauren sighs, because she _really, really_  wants to follow her into the shower. She’s never seen Angela naked and wet before; that’s what her fantasies are made of. She looks down at her phone again.

 

**AMY:** _lauren, I need you right now!_

 

“Sorry, babe. Amy needs me. Rain check?” Lauren calls down the hall.

“Fine. But give me a kiss first.”

Lauren’s happy to oblige. She gives Angela a quick kiss and brushes her thumb across her soft, dark skin. “I’m happy.”

Angela’s smile is slow to spread across her face but when it does, Lauren watches her eyes light up. She rests her head against the door frame. “Yeah? That’s nice to hear. Tell Amy I say hi.”

“I will,” she promises. She leans forward for another kiss and has to stand on her tiptoes to meet Angela’s lips. When she falls back onto her heels, Lauren takes a moment to take in the view. She glances down at Angela’s pink towel. It barely covers her. “Ugh, Amy _so_  owes me. I’ll see you later for the birthday party?”

“Of course. I’ll meet you there.” Angela steps back into the bathroom. “Love you, Loz.”

She’s the only one who can get away with calling her Loz. Lauren gives her a quick wave and a ‘Love you too!’ before she turns to find her purse somewhere in their apartment.

Before she leaves, she types a quick message to Amy.

 

**LAUREN:** _I just gave up great shower sex to be there, so don’t say I’ve never done anything for our friendship._

**AMY:** _I love you, sis! Pls hurry!_

**LAUREN:** _shower sex, RAUDENFELD. shower SEX. SHOWER sex._

**AMY:** _got it! but it’ll be worth it!_

Lauren huffs, but she locks the apartment behind her. She’ll see Angela later at Karma’s birthday party. When she gets to Amy, she discovers it’s now a birthday/engagement party, and the caterer has bailed because their truck broke down on the highway.

“Please?” Amy asks, handing her the cell phone she’d been on a moment before.

Lauren takes it with a smile and murmurs, “You’re lucky that you just got engaged or else.”

Amy grins.

She puts the phone to her ear. “Hello? Listen, I understand that the truck has broken down, but you get that damn thing towed _here_  first. You cater this event and _then_  deal with your damn truck. I don’t want any questions. And we are _not_  paying the towing fee.”

“You’re the best!” Amy whispers, backing up slowly. Lauren waves her off, spinning around to yell at the caterer this time.

“ _No one_  is ruining my baby sister’s day!”

The caterer caves, and Lauren feels a little satisfaction. She glances over to see Amy and Karma talking in the corner. They’re holding their hands up between them, admiring the engagement ring on Amy’s finger. Lauren has to admit, she’s surprised that it ended up being Karma to propose. But as she’d been told, Karma had figured this was the best way to celebrate their engagement - when everyone they cared about were already planning to come to her birthday party.

Lauren smiles, titling her head to hold her cell phone between her ear and shoulder. The caterer has put her on hold so that they can figure it out. She fingers the bracelet around her wrist, looking forward to seeing the girl who had given it to her on their six-month anniversary. Angela had become such a big part of her life; she can’t wait to propose.

Like Karma, no one would expect her to be the one to get on one knee. But she’d bought the engagement ring the first week they’d started dating. Sometimes…you just _know._  Lauren turns her attention back to the caterer and the issue at hand.

“No, you will _not_  ruin this day for Amy. How many times do I have to say that to you? Let me speak to your manager.”

Things have a way of working themselves out. Today isn’t an exception.

 

x x x


End file.
